Printing devices can be used to print images on a print media. The printing devices may include a paper path where the print media may travel within the printing devices to receive the image that is printed. The print process may include various operations along the paper path. Some of the operations may generate heat. Large amounts of heat within the printing device may cause certain electronic components to fail or malfunction.
In addition, the printing devices are being used to print on larger and wider sheets of print media. Thus, the internal rollers that are used to transport the larger print media are also growing in size and length. Using traditional extrusion techniques to manufacture these internal rollers may become more difficult.